A bleeding heart
by Rickkatefan
Summary: Lisa is fed up hearing David talk about Mariella


A bleeding heart

No, but how can he ask me for the thing like that? I am his friend, but you should not push the cork too far! I am not his marriage counsellor either! No, but -- and what else? It's me who has a heartache by hearing about his marriage and then he would still want that I help him to become reconciled with Mariella.

He doesn't even think of me and nevertheless if he knew, I would look expensively to be on the same place of Mariella. This time, I cannot help him, it hurts too much. Furthermore, they don't stop quarrelling at the moment …

According to beautiful Mariella, David is always too much if or too much that, there is always something wrong and nobody questions the fact that they are made for each other, nobody. Because even if somebody asks "you are sure you are made for each other?", it's turned into fun, and I -- I am, as an idiot there to suffer silently.

Be loved by David Seidel, happiness it must be. Yes, he is obsessed by his work very often, but that is the same for me. I too work a lot. He also likes relaxing and he is creative. And he has a body -- oh my god -- a real athlete.

Why doesn't Mariella see the chance she has? Lisa Plenske startled when she saw David standing in front of her when she opened her eyes.

"David? But what are you doing here?"

"Still lost in your thoughts, hmm?"

"But no, let's see, what are you thinking?" She says to him as she looked at him while making big gestures everywhere, apparently feeling ill-at-ease.

Then she tilted the head scrutinizing David of the glance. _"Oh, and then zut!"_

David looked at her with interrogative eyes.

"If you want to know, my dear David, yes, I was lost in my thoughts and you were part of it. You know what David? I'm fed up! I'm fed up to play the comprehensive girl Lisa…"

David stared at her, surprised by this sudden change of attitude. "Lisa, you're sure that you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm very well. Frankly, David, say to me, have you ever thought that I could have feelings?"

"Well, yeah, why you are asking me that?" he asked her surprised and slightly hurt.

"No, because sometimes I really ask the same question. You are there, to tell me a heap of things on your love life with Mariella and you ask me to agree to be witness in your wedding, without you even considering a single second it's hurting me. I believed I could only accept your friendship, I believed that it would be enough for me. But I cannot do it anymore, David!"

"Lisa, but finally, let's see, what are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about?" She repeated in looking at him in his eyes. Then, she closed her eyes some seconds to try to contain the wave of feelings that rose in her, she did not want that tears begin flowing along the cheeks, she did not want to show him her weakness again.

Only, when she reopened her eyes, tears were mirrored to flow without doing nothing to hold them. "Lisa…" murmured David, as he gone around the desk of her friend.

He put his hands on the armrests of the chair, on each side of Lisa, and made swinging the chair so that she was in front of him. He raised slowly the right hand to remove slowly her glasses and he put these on the desk next to him, throwing an eye over to what he was doing to make sure her glasses weren't not falling down.

He put back then his attention on Lisa. David dried his tears with his thumb and in this contact Lisa closed eyes. "David…" she sighed.

David Seidel looked at her intensely while she still had the eyes closed, she had a face so sweet. He felt a smile caressing his own lips and did something without thinking at first: he bent forward and brushed Lisa's lips with his.

Lisa opened abruptly her eyes, surprised, but he needed only some seconds to close them and answer David's kiss which the tongue caressed slowly the lower lip to ask for the permission to deepen the kiss, what she did naturally.

She was allowed take by the kiss and they parted by need of air. David put the forehead against hers by trying to get breath back.

"You… you wanted to tell me something?" A smile was outlined on her lips. "I forgot."


End file.
